Lilacs and Lilies
by yin13147
Summary: Haku is a child born of rape, and has been through nothing but all kinds of abuse her whole life. Then she's saved by a handsome, purple-haired noble. Through each other they learn more about the beauty of life... Gakupo x Haku


**Disclaimer: I don't even own Vocaloid, but I'd make Haku a star if I did. **

* * *

Chapter 1 – Save Me

_Somebody save me _  
_Let your warm hands break right through and _  
_Somebody save me _  
_I don't care how you do it _  
_Just stay, stay _  
_Oh come on _  
_I've been waiting for you _

_** Save Me by Remy Zero **_

* * *

White hair flowed to the ground. Small trails of blood flowed from pale arms. Red eyes closed and open, trying to fight the pain searing through the body.

Haku escaped from the village that was more like hell to her, but all the injuries she sustained prevented her from going far enough. She kept on crawling on the rocky ground, and she was absolutely determined to go forward, even if it killed her.

As long as she would get away from her torturers, she didn't care about overexerting her body.

Haku's mother was raped by an unnamed man and somehow she was born with ghost white hair and blood red eyes. Even if she was kind and didn't have an ugly appearance, everybody ostracized her just because she was white-haired and red-eyed.

Since then, she started to feel shame, shame, and shame for herself. Everybody took advantage of her weak spirit and they kept on calling her names and roughed her up every day. But as she matured and grew more woman-like, all the men would round up on her and rape her despite her pleas.

One rape caused her to have a child which horrified her, and when a doctor from somewhere else came to their town to help another dying child, the doctor noticed her and helped her get rid of the child. But since the townspeople hated Haku and didn't want her to be happy for even a second, they drove him away before he could help her again.

Haku never saw the man again.

And finally, when all men were dead drunk after another round of messing with her body, she took the chance and ran away, taking nothing but herself. She had to get away, she thought. But who would want to help a freak like her?

When she passed out, she thought she heard the sound of a carriage going past her and then suddenly stopping.

* * *

When Haku opened her eyes, everything was a blur at first. But slowly it all turned clear, and she immediately lifted her upper body to see the surroundings.

The room had an old-fashioned feel, and Haku was never able to see the outside world but she could tell that every bit of furniture in the room is very expensive. She quirked her eyebrows in confusion; Haku knows she was trying to get herself up from the ground all the while trying to get away from her hellish hometown.

How could she be here?

The door opened and a young boy came in with a tray of food and medicine. To her amazement, the boy had white hair like hers but the only difference was that his eyes were light green. And not to forget, he looked quite adorable.

"Oh, you're awake now. This is good; when the master saw you, you were almost dead." He sighed while placing a hand on his chest. "Huh?" Haku asked, tilting her head to the side. "You were saved by the master. He was just driving by anywhere and took notice of you, then he got you into his carriage and we went back here."

Haku asked another question, "Master?"

"You'll see him soon. He wanted to see you as soon as you wake up, but you were still unconscious not until a while ago and he's having his dinner at the moment." Then he held out his hand. "By the way, I'm Piko Utatane. I'm one of the servant boys of the manor. Who are you?"

Haku hesitated to shake hands with him, but she knew that he's friendly and not like those people. She smiled gently as she took his hand,

"Haku. . . Yowane."

* * *

Just as he was done eating his ham and fried rice, Piko entered the dining room whilst making a bow.

"Meiko, you take care of the rest." He ordered gracefully, and the brunette maid took all the dishes and left the scene. "How is she?" he asked Piko afterwards. The latter lowered his head, "She's awake now. But please be gentle on her. She was actually abused by the people in her town for so long."

The man said nothing on reply, but the slight frown on his face was not missed. When he rose from his chair, Piko walked ahead of him so that his master would know where the girl is resting right now.

* * *

Haku flinched when the door opened. A handsome man with long, dark lavender hair entered and Piko followed the man.

She felt instantly intimidated at the sight of the purplette because of all the rich clothing he wore and the stoic expression plastered on his face like a mask. "Umm... I..." she started to stammer in her speech but no one seemed to mind. She had been through a lot after all.

"How are you feeling today?" a deep and smooth voice asked. Haku immediately felt the goosebumps on the skin of her arms at the sound of the voice, and she shied away in an instant.

"I..."

"Being honest won't hurt you." She stiffened at his words and looked away further, her face turning almost 180 degrees. "I'm fine. Still dizzy, but I'm fine."

"There. Does that hurt?" Haku slowly shook her head, and there was a soft thump on the bed. She looked back and saw him sitting by her. "Thank you... for saving me." she said, bowing her head to not look at him in the eye. "Mm. Can I know your name?" Her cheeks flushed pink a little. "Utatane-san can tell you..."

"No." he said bluntly but not coldly. "I want to hear it from you. People deserve to know one another through exchanging names, regardless of who is who."

By that sentence only, Haku knew she can't say no to him. He saved her, so she owes him at least that much. "Haku. I'm Haku Yowane. What about you?" she answered meekly.

"Gakupo Kamui. I'm a noble and this is my house, which you'll be living in from now on. But if you want otherwise, I won't force you." The fear of being out and somewhere unsafe made Haku immediately say, "No! I want to stay! I don't care if I have to do so much work! Just don't send me out..."

She started to sob, trailing off her speech. Piko's face twitched with sympathy, and Gakupo realized Haku was definitely the epitome of abuse victim, but it didn't make it any better for him.

He patted her head once, then he along with Piko left the room to give her personal space for the sorrow she's letting out.

**_To be continued_**


End file.
